


💫 Stars  and wolves 🐺

by Chilly_Wolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Blessing, F/M, Fighting For Honor, I Tried, IM SORRY! - Freeform, Jon Stark/Dayne, Loving Marriage, Old Gods, Shewolf, Starwolf - Freeform, Surprise Baby, Sword of the Morning - Freeform, amateur smut, harrenhall, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_Wolf/pseuds/Chilly_Wolf
Summary: What happens when a different set of eyes catch Lyanna’s attention? Ones who belong not to a dragon but to his falling Star?
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve come across some Arthur and Lyanna stories and I find that I like this pairing a lot. So I’ve decided to give them a little story of my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The hall was filled with laughter and the yelling of young knights that were filled with anticipation for the tourney the next day. 

Lyanna sat with the Stark host and smiled when her brothers where dragged to the dance floor by beautiful women. 

Brandon was with a dark haired beauty, maybe a Hightower? While Ned was dancing with Asha Dayne, sister to the Sword of the Morning. 

Said brother was a beauty himself, hard muscles visible beneath his armour, dark breath air short close to his head and purple eyes seemed to be smiling even when his face was not. He was beside the royal host, not surprising when he and the price were known to be friends. The two of them made quite the image, one with silver hair and dark, calculating eyes and the other well as I said before a beauty. 

Watching them Lyanna couldn’t help but be disappointed that Ser Authur was a King’s Guard. She could see herself beside such a man, leading an army by day and in a cot at night. Silly things for her to fantasize about while her own betroth whored his way through the world. 

Robert Baratheon was by no means a cruel man, simply not one to be tied down. Worse than the most used whore, as many bastards as she had fingers probably. She only knew of the one in the erry, Mya Stone. 

She has pleaded with her father on the matter, surely he wouldn’t subject her to such a man but no luck so far. She would try and try until the date, then she’d probably flee. Become a spear wife of the wildlings, anything to be able to choose. 

She drank the last of her ale and stood. Now she had to find some amour for tomorrow, she might not win but teaching those squires some honor would be its own reward. 

*****

Authur watched his sister dance with the second son of House Stark, feeling sorry for the man who had a love struck look upon his face. His sister however seemed to only be humoring him, but the longer they danced her face seemed to become more and more fond. Perhaps the Quiet wolf was more of a charmer than he has been led to believe. 

Feeling restless Authur excuses himself from guarding The prince and princess, placing another King’s Guard in his place. 

In the open air he felt more at ease, like the hour of the wolf had called to him. Silence was all he could hear as he moved through camp, most of the people still at the feast. 

A loud curse drew his attention and with a hand on his dagger Arthur advanced around the corner. 

A maiden, young maybe six and ten, with long dark brown hair braided down her back and a grey dress on was shaking her hand the curse coming from her mouth worse than a sailor. 

A chuckle escaped when she kicked what looked to be a breast plate and then proceeded to jump on the other foot clearly in pain. The noise caught her attention and she spined on him a dagger in her hand. 

“Do you know how to use that?” He questioned not at all threatened by the woman but rather intrigued. 

She was beautiful from the front, not that he didn’t appreciate her round, firm looking ass. He may be a knight but he was still a man, he could look. Her breast was on the smaller side but that wasn’t surprising considering her age, her face was long as well as her limbs. Her hips were wide, shooting the thought of Children through his mind. Her eyes held a fire in their grey depths, a willfulness that had his cock taking notice. 

Surprised at his own body’s reaction to her he missed her answer but heard her question.

“Will you help me Ser?”

Help her with what? Feel the pleasures of a woman? Oh it would be his honor but surely that wasn’t what she meant. 

“What?” I demanded not liking unknowns. 

“I’m in need of armur.”

“Why?”

She blew her bangs out in an aggravated huff. “I’m defending a friend’s honor but can’t do so as a woman. I’m going to beat their knights in the joust to make them teach their squires respect and Honor.”

“Honor? Like the honor of facing your opponent on equal footing?” I know the poke at her thinking wouldn’t be appreciated but it was true. 

“Well what would you suggest then!” She snapped angry “I cannot bring shame on my father and just challenge them! If I’m unknown than it won’t bring shame on my house!”

“Did they dishonor you my lady?” I growled as the thought crossed my mind. I’d bury my sword in their guts if she so much as hinted at such a thing happening. 

The growl seemed to make her squirm but she held my gaze as she answered, her eyes getting darker by the second. 

“No ser, a friend of mine was being beat up by their squires. I stepped in and encouraged him to seek his own retribution for his honor but he’s no fighter.”

“Well there is no reason I cannot do this for you, my lady.” I Offer once I’d thought about it. I might not be the best at jousting, favoring the sword but I’d easily put seat any younger men. 

Surprise colored her features and she blushed so pretty, making Authur think of another reason to make her flush. 

Gods what was it about this woman? His body kept defraying his honorable qualities!

“It would be an honor Ser Aurther.”

Heat burned through his body when she said his name collecting at the base of his spine. 

Fighting his own body’s reaction from showing he bowed and felt his mouth form a wolfish grin. 

“The honor will be mine Lady?” I have to know her name, even if this was our last encounter. 

“Stark, Lyanna Stark” her own grin turned wolfish.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna felt herself smile as each knight was beaten into the dirt, she would have rather done it herself but this was a good compromise. Ser Arthur had been right, it didn’t matter so much as who beat the knights as long as the message was reserved. 

Each thud had been like a song to her ears, then when the payment had been discussed she got to see the knight’s confusion about their squires. 

“Teach them Honor or I’ll do far worse to you.” Ser Arthur growled causing heat to pool at her center.

By the old gods was this man delicious, his panting breath after meeting each match causing fantasy to entrap her mind. 

His hair damp, purple eyes dark with passion, hard muscles trapping her below him. His ragged breath matching her own as moans of pleasure echo around them. The hard muscles pressed against her breasts and the ghost of him between her thighs. She could almost feel him and taste him on and in her mouth. 

“My Lady?” Robert’s deep voice startled her out of her thoughts and she felt like someone had pushed her into the freezing sea. 

“Are you alright?” He pressed his meaty hand against her forehead “you look a little warm but you don’t feel like you have a fever.”

“Hands off Baratheon.” Brandon growler sounds just like their house sigual. 

Robert laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender.

“She’s to be mine soon enough Stark.” He sassed back not intimidated by her older brother. 

“Lya, are you okay?” Ned, sweet Ned, asked leaving the two to bicker amounts themselves. 

“Fine” I squeak squeezing my damp thighs together to get some relief. 

I look out and catch those purple eyes and I can almost feel the question on his lips. 

I shake my head slightly and he nodded before riding off and returning to his post. 

Later that night at the feast for the semi finals she met him once more. 

“Did you enjoy the ride my Lady?” His deep voice sends shivers down her spine and Lyanna feels a dampness only a woman can feel deep inside. 

“Yes” her breathy reply encourages the small groan to leave his lips. 

Suddenly, too suddenly, she reminded them they are not alone or in a less crowded place. Straightening her back she continues like she hadn’t just given a weak answer. 

“It was impressive Ser, I hope you have good fortune in the coming day.”

Ser Arthur smiles like he’s just heard the most funny jokes in the world but humors her nonetheless. “Yes I cannot wait to ride even harder tomorrow, the opponents are more able to match me stroke for stroke.”

She doesn’t imagine the double meaning in his words and has to stop herself from fanning her face. His sent drifts in and she cannot stop herself from taking a deep whiff. 

Leather, metal and horse cling to him and she feels her insides flare with heat, sharp like when she has her moon blood. It creates such longing that she quickly excuses herself before running from the room. 

Outside the cold air feels like home and she feels her body start to cool off. 

Giggling reaches her ears and confused and wanting a destruction Lyanna follows it. 

By one of the carts is Robbert, he’s fucking a kitchen girl and slapping her ass. By the moans and giggling coming from the girl it’s not a painful experience, like what her governess has told her but that did not stop the hate she felt towards Robert. 

Was she so little of a prize that fucking anyone was alright in his eyes?!?

How could her father marry her to such a man?!? How could sweet Ned be his friend?!? This was ridiculous! 

If she didn’t show up to the marriage a maiden then it would be cause to set her aside but he could fuck any and everyone and no one cared!

Angry at her lot in life she stormed around only to run into strong arms, and a hard chest. 

Shocked, she glanced up and met the purple eyes of Ser Arthur as he gazed down at her. 

“He’s not worth getting angry at, Lyanna. Just a sad excuse of a man trying to make up for what he thinks the world owes him.”

“Why do I have to marry him? Of all people?” She choked out when she realized her voice was wobbling, close to tears. 

“It’s the way of the world.” He soothes petting her hair and hugging her close. “It’s not fair or right most of the time, we just have to make the most out of what we have.”

Lyanna felt so safe in his arms and snuggled into them as she was soothed by his hand petting through her hair. 

“If it was possible I’d marry you in less than a heart beat.”

Lyanna wasn’t sure if she was suppose to hear the quiet confession but it warmed her heart all the same.

She would make a memory before she was forever chained to that Stag and she felt her resolve harden when she was embraced tighter by her falling star.

And he was her’s, from the moment he didn’t criticize when she wanted to defend what she believed was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf and star connect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> My first attempt at smut anyhow I hope you enjoy it!

The price ended up winning the joust and crowing his wife the Queen Of Love and Beauty. 

All eyes were on her as he handed the crown of Winter Roses to Elia, some whispers of how much of a lovely couple they are. 

Smiling at them Lyanna felt rather than saw her star step beside her. 

“That should have been you, My Lady.” His griddled voice betraying how much it irked him to lose to his prince. 

“It’s better this way.” She looked up to his eyes and smiled “I got my prize already. Thank you again Arthur.”

“Meet me tonight?” He ventured, eyes hesitant but hopeful.

Lyanna felt herself smile like the wolf she was “It would be my pleasure.”

He returned her grin with one of his own “yes it will be, My Lady.”

*****

She met him in the Godswood, a few miles outside the camp and instant heat flowed through her. 

Her star wasn’t wearing his normal amour instead just a loose tunic and trousers. Both looking worn and well loved. His sword Dawn, lay against the heart tree and his eyes took in her, growing darker the longer he stared. 

Lyanna knew then it was a good choice to go with her shortest gown and the one with the lowest neckline. She was no means underdressed but it was still more skin than she normally showed off. Her breasts were slightly chilled in the night air but she knew this would be worth it. 

Her maiden head was her own and she found someone who she decided deserves it. Not a whoremonger, not a stag but her star, she may be young but she knew in her heart this man was it. She may not be able to keep him, but she could keep tonight and their time together at this tourney. 

“Your trembling” Arthur’s warm hands settled on her arms as he drew her closer. 

“Excited” she whispers, her nerves getting the better of her. 

“Hmm” he muses before kissing her.

Lyanna feel like the earth had stopped spinning, the wind silent before it seemed to rush around them. 

A sign from the old gods?

As if to answer her when she pulled back from the kiss, the face in the heart tree was weeping. The old Gods has heard her prayers and they approved. 

Reassured Lyanna dragged Arthur back into her embrace and started to paw at his clothing. 

“Impatient?” He teases while removing his tonic and in response she nearly snarled. 

Ripping the laces of her own gown Lyanna was soon as bare as she came into the world. Having forgone a shift while she has prepared for the night. 

upon seeing her Arthur responded like any hot blooded male, forgoing undressing to cup her breast and soon was tasting them like he’d done her mouth. Moaning she gripped his hair and kept him firmly against her. 

The sweet pull of his hot mouth on her nipples sending waves of lust to her cunt. Making her as damp as a mare in heat. 

“Please” she begged rubbing against the thigh he’d wedged between her thighs. 

The friction is heavenly and makes her burn all the more, her body coiling tightly just ready to snap. As she jumped his leg, Arthur pressed more firmly against her center and used his teeth on her nipples. 

The added pain of teeth send a bolt through her body and snapped the coil inside. 

White got pleasure, had her moaning and gasping, the whites of her eyes the only thing visible as Arthur pulled his head back. 

“Wow” she exhaled, calming down but somehow wanting more at the same time. 

“Enjoy that did you?” Arthur asked, smirking and feeling pride fill his belly at her weak nods. “There is more where that came from, lay down.”

Lyanna later on his white cloak and felt it’s soft texture against her naked skin. Once settled she looked at her star with a raised eyebrow. He was magnificent with his chest and abs on display but she yearned to see him in his naked glory. 

“You are overdressed, Ser”

Aurthur chucked but removed his pants and felt masculine pride fill his chest when Lyanna’s eyes widened.

“You won’t fit.” She stated not taking her eyes off his cock. 

It was long and curved to his belly, a thick base which she wasn’t sure she could get her hand around. It’s color was an angry red and the tip was weeping a bit of white fluid. It seemed to swell at her statement and get even harder if that was possible. 

“It will” Arthur’s reassurance didn’t seem to help but as he lay beside her and gently showed her how he liked being stroked she seemed to gain confidence. 

Lyanna’s hand was warm and callus from her working but felt like velvet on his cock. The steady pace he set would allow her time to process what would soon be inside her. Too soon however he felt like he was going to blow and removed her hand. 

Kissing her palm Arthur moved to Lyanna’s neck, relishing in the slight sting of his beard on her neck as he kissed his way down. Then to her breasts, her moans encouraged his exploration. Slowly he worked his way down further and further until he had come to her center. 

“Gods!” Lyanna shouted as she felt his mouth enclose her center, hot tonite lapping at her folds. It feels so good that all she can muster are moans and soon she’s shaking close to another orgasm. He shoves two fingers in and that sends her over the edge.

Gripping his black short hair she clamps down on his head with her thighs. Years of horseback riding making it a really possiblity she could hurt him but he never stops just continues to lick and suck and fuck her on his fingers. 

Soon it’s too much and she’s pushing him away with what little strength she still has, over stimulated and very happy. 

Arthur backs away with a grin, his beard and face covered in her juices. 

“You're about ready now, Lyanna can I?” He leaves the question open and she’s spreading her thighs and holding her arms out as if he was a child. 

“Yes!” Her moans and thighs quiver but hold storage until she feels him. 

His cock just about to enter her and with a searing kiss he does just that. 

It’s a sharp pain but over soon after, his pace a slow but steady one. Once it stops hurting and is replaced with pleasure Lyanna is bucking up to him like she would be her horse. 

The pace is rushed and thrusts harder, their eyes locked and breath shared. He lets out an animal growl when she clenches on him and she lets out a moan for the same reason. 

“I’m close” he warns, not slowing but increasing his speed. 

“Please!” She begs not far off herself and just as it was before the coil snaps and she’s filled with a searing warmth in her womb. His grunts filling her ears as he moans his completeness. 

They are left panting and Arthur moves so they are facing each other on their sides, his cock still squirting inside her.

As she rests her head on his arm she cannot help but notice the red leave that had surrounded them during their lovemaking. Looking at the heart tree she was astonished to see the face still crying. 

The old gods have smiled on their wolf child and her falling star. 

“That was perfect.” She sighs refocusing on her knight. 

“It gets better with practice, I only wish it was me you’d learn all the pleasure from.” Arthur confessed pulling her flush against his body. 

“You were my first” she kissed his neck, sucking a dark purple mark on it to go with the scratches she no doubt left on his back. 

“I will carry this with me always.” She confessed after letting his neck go.

“Always” he agreed not letting her go but his cock slipping free. 

Later they would think of the consequences of their actions. Her while she rode, stiffly, on her horse on the way back north. And him, when he saw the blood stains on his cloak and couldn’t part with it. Instead he fastened a new one on and hid the other in his riding pack. 

They went their separate ways, both not ready to face the real realm and wanting just a few more days with their other half.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My ending

It’s several months later that a crow delivers to Winterfell’s maester a letter containing the seal of House Dayne. 

A separate letter arrives at the Red keep at the same time bearing the seal of House Stark. 

Both containing news that changed the lives within. 

A wolf howls and a star breaks out of the Horizon. 

It’s a double wedding in Winterfell’s Godswood. 

Eddard Stark married Asha Dayne and Ser Arthur Dayne married Lyanna Stark.

They are both heading south to Sunspear once the marriages are official and letters sent to all the lords. 

Lord Rickard Stark stares at his children then to the sky as if asking for help.

While it was messy to break the betrothal to house Baratheon, Robert had wanted nothing to do with Lyanna once he learned of her pregnancy. Couldn’t stomach the thought of having some other man's child in his home and Rickard Stark knew Lyanna would kill Robert before she let any harm come to her child. 

Asha Dayne was sent with her brother, who was released from his vow of Kingsguard once he knew of his child, to wed the father of her own child. 

Arya Stark was born that next spring alongside her cousin Jon Dayne in their home of Sunspear. 

They both bore the look of the North and were as close as siblings. 

Their parents would sometimes entertain them with stories on how they met, Lyanna and Ned sharing stories from Winterfell and Arthur and Asha sharing stories from the hall of their home.

The Mad King was soon replaced with King Rhaegar and Queen Elia, the whole country weeping with joy

The wolves howled and the stars fell, the lives of them both filled with absolute love.   
.


End file.
